Fragile Heart
by Megie McMegster
Summary: What if the day Rachel rejected Eddie he had gone after? And made sure he won the heart of the woman he loved...What would have happened to Reddie then?
1. Chapter 1

Rachel looked around her, the pub full of happy people, drinking, laughing, and chatting. She didn't want to be there. She didn't know why she said yes to Eddie for going for a drink, she guessed it was just to reassure her staff about the troubles of the day. The first day back hadn't been what she was expecting, although she didn't particularly know what she was expecting. First enrolling the Kelly family. A family with an obvious troubling background, but as Rachel would say time and time again everyone deserves a chance.

Then the interviews that day, a shambles as Rachel had put it. She was glad in a way that she had got her sister to the interviews, but then she knew something would most likely go wrong, it always did when Melissa was concerned. But she just needed someone there, family there to help her if she should fall. Then of course finding out a gun was in the school. If Rachel was honest it scared the life out of her but as always she went into that mode of 'I can save everybody' and ran into the school to go find who had the gun.

Yes, it had not been the day she had been expecting. In her doctors eyes she shouldn't even be back at work. To quote in his words she wasn't 'Physically ready to go back to work or mentally ready'. But being her stubborn self she brushed past anything the doctor said and had rushed back to work for the first day of term.

The events of the previous term had sent her confidence down and she was more nervous now than anything. She wasn't the same sassy, confident, feisty woman she once was, she was now nervous, scared and felt more alone now than she did before. But she pushed any feelings like that to the back of her mind putting on a front like she usually did a mask to cover it all.

She looked down at the deep red liquid in her glass and knew it was time for her to go home. She had promised Eddie a drink and that's what she had had, a drink. She picked the glass up, downing the rest of the red wine and then placed the glass down. Pulling the strap of her bag up she turned round seeing now was her best chance to sneak out of the pub, hopefully none seeing her. She walked over as fast as she could brushing past Eddie, heading for the door. She closed her eyes as she heard Eddie's voice behind her. _How did I know I'd get caught?_

"Eh…Where you off to?" Eddie asked as they stood in the entrance porch way of the pub. The close proximity making Rachel a little nervous.

"I've had enough Eddie. I just…I just wanna go." Rachel said in a quiet tone.

"look…" Eddie sighed "If you've really had it I'll drive you home."

"Oh I don't think anyone should be driving here tonight do you?" Rachel said adding a little laugh to her tone.

"Then we'll get a taxi." Eddie shrugged. Rachel looked up at Eddie nervously as he looked into her eyes. He slowly moved his hand up to her cheek, under her soft short auburn hair. "I just wanna talk."

Rachel closed her eyes ignoring what her heart was telling her and following her head she pushed Eddie's arm away from her. "Eddie." Rachel sighed. Her heart seemed to be beating that little bit faster but she ignored it.

"About us?" Eddie said confused at why Rachel was pushing him away.

"There is no us…I'm sorry…there's nothing to talk about." Rachel said opening the door of the pub and rushing out.

"Rachel…"

"Please Eddie."

She turned round to face him seeing the confusion in his eyes. "I just don't understand it…before the fire…"

"Well that seems a very long time ago." Rachel replied shaking her head.

"I know but there was something." Eddie said. Rachel looked up at Eddie. She swallowed back the tears that were threatening to escape. She couldn't let them out. Rachel Mason never let anyone see her emotions if she could help it. "I thought we were getting close."

Rachel shook her head, blinking away the tears. "Things have changed."

"What? Because I know about your past?" Eddie said thinking he had hit the nail right on the head. "It doesn't make any difference to me and you should know that.

Rachel bit her lip trying her hardest to hold in all her emotions but it was becoming increasingly hard. She took a little breath her heart being over ruled by her head once more. She couldn't let Eddie in. She couldn't do it no matter how much she loved him. He would be better off without her. She was damaged goods, useless and not worth ten of him. Well that's what she thought.

"Your special Rachel…Nothing can change that." Eddie said softly. He had wanted to tell her that since that last day of term. When he had finally got up the courage to ask her out for a drink, both acted awkward. When he had known she was stuck in the school, the fire blazing through it he felt his heart break just that little bit. When he had seen them bringing her body out of the building, looking so lifeless he felt more of his heart breaking. Through all the visits to the hospital while she was unconscious and to seeing her now he knew he had to tell her just what he thought of her and how much he loved her.

Rachel who was now losing the composure she was trying too hard to keep up tried once again to swallow back the tears. "Nothing…Are you sure about that?"

"Course." Eddie said

"Well let's see shall we?" Rachel said finally letting a tear escape as she began to unbutton her blouse a little to reveal something she disgusted, something that was there to haunt her and remind her of the fire. She pulled her blouse over a bit revealing her scar to Eddie waiting for her response and as she feared he looked away from her, in which she thought was disgust.

"Rachel…I…I…" Eddie stuttered.

"Just leave it Eddie!" Rachel snapped as she walked away from him, turning her walk into a little run as she wanted to get away quickly. She let all the tears come out as she turned the corner. She leaned against the wall, wiping her eyes but it was no use, the tears just kept falling and falling.

Eddie on the other hand stood right where he was, frozen to the spot. He realised he handled it bad. He didn't look away from her in disgust; he just didn't know what to say to her. He knew he had hurt her by looking away but what was he to say to her. He sighed as he leaned against the wall. He had picked the wrong time, how did he not see during the day just how fragile Rachel was. One thing he knew was he couldn't just leave it there. He had to go after her.


	2. Chapter 2

After Rachel had run away from Eddie she spent a moment just letting out all the tears she had held in. Soon realising where she was she wiped her eyes, regaining her composure. She buttoned her blouse up again and looked round seeing her sister's car she ran over, climbing into the car and letting out a sigh of relief that she was away from the pub, from everyone. On the journey home Melissa had tried to have a conversation with Rachel but Rachel wasn't listening. She just stared out the window thinking about what Eddie had said and what he had done when she had shown him her scar. In her eyes she had seen disgust in Eddie when he had looked away, but then when she looked at herself she saw disgust so she didn't see why anyone else would look at her in a different way.

Melissa stopped and she looked over at Rachel. She knew Rachel hadn't listened to a word she had said. Her big sister was always so distant nowadays. Yea she had been affected by the fire but she didn't think she was this bad. "Rach we're at yours." Melissa said. This one thing being the first thing Rachel had listened to. She turned her head and looked round her seeing that indeed they were parked outside her house. She unbuckled her seat belt, picking her bag up.

"Tough day?" Melissa asked.

"Couldn't have been tougher." Rachel sighed. "You know I was dying to get back…and now I'm worrying if it's the right thing. Are you sure you still wanna take that job?" Rachel asked

"Too right. I can't wait to get stuck in and it means I can look after you." Melissa said firmly.

Rachel rolled her eyes and smirked a little. "For a change."

"Hey you forget that you are talking to the new and improved Melissa." Mel laughed a little, making Rachel laugh a little as well, although inside it wasn't the same emotion. "I've told you…I'm not your stupid little kid sister anymore."

"Oh I know I'm sorry. I'm really glad to have you around." Rachel said giving her a weak smile.

"Me too." Melissa replied giving Rachel a little smile.

"Right. See you." Rachel said opening the car door and getting out. Melissa watched her big sister walking up the path to her big house and knew something had happened the night. She could see the sadness in Rachel's eyes that hadn't been there before and it was nothing to do with that fire.

Rachel closed the door behind her and leaned against it throwing her keys on the little table in the hallway and dropping her bag on it. She closed her eyes, the scene of Eddie and herself outside the pub playing in her mind over and over and over again. She suddenly let out a sob and she put her hand to her mouth as she sobbed, sliding down the door so she was sitting on the floor. Once again a trail of mascara fell down her silky cheek. She brought her knees up to her chest and wound her arms round her legs. Resting her head on her knees she sobbed her heart out. Her fragile heart that was breaking with every sob as she thought about the fact that she had maybe lost Eddie for good.

"I've lost him." Rachel whispered through her sobs. She looked up staring at the empty hallway. The emptiness making her sadness grow. She pulled herself up; wiping her eyes she made her way into the kitchen. She pulled the fridge door open seeing a bottle of opened red wine sitting there she pulled it on and placed it on the counter. Another night of drinking on her own, drinking to cover up the pain she felt, to numb that aching. She got out one of her big wine glasses, filling it up a little and then deciding to fill it up right to the top. She picked the glass up and she walked into the living room. She placed the glass on the coffee table and sat on the sofa pulling her black high heeled boots off and flinging them to the side. She picked up the glass and sat back on the sofa, sipping the red liquid, taking comfort in it as she closed her eyes. She soon opened them again when there was a knock at the door. Sighing she placed the glass on the coffee table; she pushed herself up and walked out into the hallway. She frowned as she saw the shadow of a well built figure at the door. Unlocking it she opened it a little and peered round to see a man she didn't expect.

"Eddie?" Rachel spoke, confused as to why Eddie was here after what had just happened between them. She opened the door a little more, trusting that Eddie wouldn't hurt her. She stood there looking up at him knowing she looked a mess but not caring as he was of course already disgusted in her.

"Rachel we need to talk." Eddie said. "Can I come in?" He could see she had been crying, the mascara under eyes telling him that one thing. The sadness in her eyes telling him he had hurt her when he had looked away from her at the pub.

"Eddie I think we have said all we need to tonight don't you?" Rachel said about to close to the door but Eddie stopped her. He couldn't let her push him away for the second time that night.

"Rachel please. We need to talk. Don't push me away again." Eddie said in a quiet soft tone.

Rachel looked down at the floor. Did she let him in? Or let him in? The two questions running through her mind at that moment. Her heart as always was telling her something completely different from what her head was. But what should she listen to this time? Her heart or her head? Her head was the one she would usually choose. Always deciding on the easy and sensible route, not letting anyone at her heart. But why this time was her heart overpowering her head, telling her that this time listening to her heart was the right thing to do. And in this case she listened. She stood aside a little, opening the door more. "Come in then." Rachel quietly said.

Eddie stepped into the house, looking around him. He couldn't believe how big Rachel's house was. A mansion compared to his. _All this for just one woman? Mind you it suits her._ He turned round to see Rachel closing the door, turning round to reveal once again her tear stained face. They stared at each other for a moment before Rachel broke the awkward silence. "I guess you should come through then. Do you want a drink? Tea, Coffee, wine?" Rachel mumbled as she walked through to the living room.

"No I'm okay thanks." Eddie said. He watched as she went over and fell down onto the sofa, picking up her glass and drinking quite a bit of the wine in it. "Rach…I…" Rachel looked up at him, her big brown eyes sparkling with new tears forming in them. Eddie went over and sat down beside Rachel on the sofa. "I…love you Rachel. I love you."

"Eddie you don't…" Rachel started his Eddie shushed herby placing his finger on her mouth.

"I love you Rachel…Even though I did want your job." Eddie said making Rachel giggle a little. She wiped a stray tear away. "You know when you were in hospital and unconscious you weren't alone." Rachel moved her eyes up to Eddie's seeing the truth in them. Eddie smiled a little as he saw the surprise in her eyes. "I'd sit and talk to you, tell you about the school and stuff. Wishing and praying that you would wake up and I could tell you how much I love you."

Rachel ducked her head, blush creeping up to her cheeks. _He loves me. He really does. I love him to but he can do so much better than me._ She looked up at him tears in her eyes knowing she had to do it. "I love you to Eddie…" She said quietly. "But we can't be together. You can find someone so much better than me."

"Rach…I don't care about your past. I don't care that you used to sleep with men for money. You should know that it doesn't make a difference to me. I love you Rachel Mason. Your special and nothing can change that."

By now Rachel was in tears. She couldn't believe Eddie was here, saying all this to her after she had rejected him at the pub. "You know that's twice you have said that." Rachel said adding a little giggle at the end making Eddie chuckle. He moved his thumb over her cheek, gently wiping away her tears. Rachel looked up at him, their eyes locking together. They could both feel that magnetic force pulling them together. Rachel's eyes closed and her breath caught as she finally felt Eddie's lips on hers. Their lips moulded together perfectly and Rachel's wine glass was soon forgotten about as it fell to the floor, spilling the contents on the cream carpet. Her arms found their way round Eddie's neck and his found her waist, pulling her closer to him. He pulled Rachel onto his lap and Rachel suddenly froze. _Oh god what if he wants more? I can't._

She pulled away a little causing Eddie to look at her, confusion written all over his face. "Eddie I can't." Rachel said in a mere whisper.

"Rach we don't have to do anything you don't want to. We can go as slow as you want." Eddie replied kissing her forehead. He brought her into his embrace, holding her tightly. He kissed the top of her head and rested his head on hers as she snuggled into the crook of his neck. He took in her smell and fell in love with her all over again.

Rachel looked up at him and gave him a little smile. "So you wouldn't mind snuggling while watching TV or that?"

Eddie chuckled a little and brushed his lips against hers. "Of course I wouldn't. I do anything with you." Eddie said. Rachel relaxed in his embrace and closed her eyes as Eddie held her tightly. This was the start of something special and they both knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

Four weeks had passed. It had been a happy four weeks for Rachel. She couldn't believe that she and Eddie were together. Was it really true? Or was it just a dream? She felt like she had lived in a dream for the past four weeks. Eddie had taken her out, wined and dined her. Making her feel special, making her feel wanted.

At school however they acted professionally, as if nothing had changed between them. Eddie wanted to scream from the rooftops that he was with Rachel but he knew at the moment she could not handle that. He knew she needed time and he didn't want to push her. He would do anything to make sure he did not lose her. He could see how fragile she was, although she tried so hard to hide it. From him she could never hide it and he would do whatever he could to help and protect her.

Rachel made her way out into the playground knowing Eddie was out there on play ground duty. She smiled as she saw him and hurriedly walked over to him. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned round smiling as soon as he saw her.

"Hey." He said with his lop-sided grin.

"Hey." She replied back. She then went into a whisper. "I was wondering did you fancy coming round to mine tonight?"

"Erm…I would love to…but the thing is Tom has already asked me to the pub." Eddie said back quietly.

"Aw okay." Rachel said. Eddie could see the disappointment in her face.

"Why don't you come to the pub for a little bit? Then we could leave earlier and go back to yours?" Eddie asked. He so badly wanted to spend the night with Rachel. Just to be around her for a while.

"Oh I don't know Eddie." Rachel said running her fingers through her hair. She had a worried expression on her face.

"Rach don't worry. No one will suspect anything. If you come to the pub and we leave a bit earlier it will mean we get to spend some time together. I will just say I was gonna leave early anyway and we are going to share a taxi." Eddie explained.

Rachel nodded. "Okay." She then gave Eddie a little smile which he returned.

A little later on and they were in the pub. Rachel despite her earlier thoughts was actually quite enjoying herself. She got to spend time with her staff, her sister and of course Eddie. She drank the rest of her wine and Eddie came up behind her placing his hand on her lower back making her shiver.

"Do you want to head off now?" He asked in a whisper, his breath hitting her skin making her shiver again. She nodded her head and stood up. "Right guys Rachel and I are gonna head, gonna share a taxi."

"Aw Rach you're not going?" Melissa frowned standing up.

"Yea, been a long day." Rachel said.

Melissa brought Rachel in for a hug. She knew exactly why Rachel was leaving due to her and Rachel's sisterly chats. "You and Eddie going to have some alone time?" Melissa whispered.

"Not in the way you think Mel." Rachel whispered back making Melissa giggle. She then pulled away and Melissa winked at her making Rachel roll her eyes.

She and Eddie then quickly made their way out of the pub. Eddie flagged down a taxi and opened the door letting Rachel climb in first. He then got in and Rachel gave her address. Rachel glanced over at Eddie. She smiled to herself and then shuffled over in the seat so that she was a lot closer to him. Eddie looked down at her. He returned the big smile she was giving him and moved his arm so it was around her shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder.

She loved being in his arms. She felt safe and secure. "Eddie…"

"Yea Rach?"

"Do you want to stay at mine tonight?" Rachel asked.

"What like sleeping in the same bed stay at yours?" Eddie said looking down at Rachel.

"Yes although I was thinking maybe something a bit more than sleeping." Rachel said quietly.

"Are you sure Rach? Are you ready for that?" He needed to make sure. He didn't want her pushing herself because it would make him happy.

"Yea I'm sure. I have been thinking about it the last week." Rachel replied. She sat up a little and placed her hand on his cheek. "I want to be with you Eddie…" She whispered and then brushed her lips against his. So it was then it was decided that tonight would be the night for them to take the next step in their relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie awoke with the sun beaming through the gap in the curtains. He rubbed his eyes and looked to his side a little a smile crept onto his face as the memories of the night before came flooding back to him. He leaned his head on his hand and looked down at Rachel, the morning sun hitting her perfectly. He couldn't believe last night had happened. He rolled onto his back and looked at the clock on the bedside table. He guessed that he was lying on the side of the bed that Rachel would normally sleep on.

He sat up and saw she was reading a book and beside the book were what he guesses were reading glasses. _I didn't know Rachel needed to wear glasses._ He sighed and looked at the clock again. _I think I will go make some breakfast, if Rachel's not awake by the time I'm finished I could bring it up here and we could have breakfast in bed._ Smiling to himself he got out of the bed being careful not to wake her and pulled on his boxers. He then saw the little note pad and pen on the bedside table and quickly scribbled down a note and placed it on the pillow.

Making his way down stairs he looked around him. Although he had been in Rachel's house a few times now he just couldn't help but marvel at how big it was. It suited Rachel down a tee he thought. He could see that she would have totally re-decorated it because it just seemed like her. He walked through to the kitchen and began to rummage around in the fridge and cupboards. Finding things for breakfast he turned on the little radio that was sitting on the counter and began to cook.

Rachel stretched as she began to wake up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. She smiled to herself as she thought about the night before. It had been perfect, like she thought it would. She then glanced to the side and frowned as she didn't see Eddie. She sat up, pulling the covers tight to her. She then saw the note on her pillow and picked it up.

_Morning you, If your reading this it means you are awake before i could surprise you with breakfast in bed. Come down I'm cooking xx_

She smiled and leaned over placing the note on the bedside table. She shuffled over and picked up Eddie's shirt. _Oh he wouldn't mind if I borrowed his shirt for a bit._ She slipped on his shirt doing up just enough buttons. She stood up and padded out of them room and down stairs. She smiled as she heard the radio was on. She went into the kitchen and saw Eddie stood at the cooker, dancing and singing to the song and she couldn't help but giggle as she saw him. Eddie looked over and gave her his usual lop-sided grin.

"Morning Rach. Looking very good in my shirt there." He said winking at her making her giggle again.

"Don't mind me borrowing it do you?" She asked as she walked towards him.

"Of course not. If I'm honest you look better in it than I do." He leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips as she stood beside him. He couldn't seem to wipe the smile off his face this morning and it was because of the woman who stood beside him.

"I didn't know you could cook." Rachel said she couldn't hide the surprise from her voice.

"It is one thing that many do not know about me. I had to learn when Alison and I broke up otherwise I'd have starved or lived off take aways." Eddie chuckled. "Right Miss Mason sit yourself done and breakfast will be served."

Rachel giggled and done as she was told.


	5. Chapter 5

Later on that day Eddie and Rachel had decided to go out somewhere nice for lunch. Eddie had gone home to get himself changed. While he done that Rachel had tried to pick out a nice casual but flattering outfit to wear for the day. She finally decided on a black and white midi pencil skirt and a simple black vest top. She glanced in the mirror turning to the side and then turning to her other side. She nodded to herself and then went to sort her hair and makeup out. Around half an hour later she was ready, picked out her coat, lifted her bag and was down stairs waiting on Eddie to arrive.

She walked around her living room. She kept glancing into the mirror above the fire-place, sorting her hair and making sure her makeup was okay. After the tenth time the door bell rang and she hurriedly walked through to the hallway. She made sure she looked alright once more before she opened the door with a big smile on her face to greet Eddie.

Eddie returned her big smile and looked her up and down. Once again she looked amazing. He didn't know how she always managed to look good.

"So you ready?" Eddie asked.

"Yep hold on one second just need to grab my coat and bag." Rachel said. She turned on her heel and quickly went back into the living room, grabbing her coat and bag she went back to Eddie. They both stepped out of the house and Rachel locked the door and they began to make their way down the driveway. Eddie slipped his hand into Rachel's making her smile.

Things really were going great for Rachel recently. She half expected everything to come crashing down at one point and things to go back to how they normally were in her life. In the back of her mind she had this scared feeling that something would go wrong. Something would ruin how happy she was. It was usually that way in her life. When the going gets good it doesn't take long to go bad again. She sighed and looked up at Eddie. She pushed that thought way to the back of her mind and decided to focus on the here and now. The happy time in her life. Maybe this time things would be okay. Just maybe things would stay happy.

"So where do you fancy going for lunch?" Eddie asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh…erm…I'm not sure. We didn't really think about that before did we?" Rachel said with a little giggle.

"No not really." Eddie chuckled. "I will tell you one thing if we went to the pub we would bump into Steph and Matt. So probably best to avoid there."

"Do they ever leave that place?" Rachel asked making Eddie laugh.

"That's a question I can't answer." Eddie replied making Rachel giggle again. He loved that sound, her giggling. He loved to see that she was happy.

They walked around for what seemed like hours just talking and enjoying each other's company and they had not managed to get any further on where they were going to eat. It seemed for now they were just happy to be together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, Glad you are enjoying my little fic so far, I have a couple of things in my head so working them out just trying to decided whether Eddie's parents should like Rachel or not and also whether to include Rachel's parents or not. You guys any thoughts? Let me know :) **

A couple of days had passed and it was now Wednesday. Rachel was sat in her office getting ready for the interviews for the new chef they were going to get for the canteen. Eddie came bounding into the room giving her his usual lop-sided grin making her giggle a little.

"Hi Eddie. Don't worry you're not late we still have at least ten minutes before the first person comes for their interview." Rachel said standing up and walking over to the table where they were going to hold the interviews.

"How did you know I thought I was late?" Eddie asked.

"The way you bounded into my office was a bit of a sign." Rachel said. "I really cannot be bothered with this today. I hate interviewing. It gives me a headache."

"Ah it will be fine Rach. There's got to be at least one good chef out of the lot the LEA has sent you." Eddie said slipping his hands into his jean pockets.

"Yea, hopefully." Rachel sighed.

Rachel sighed as the fourth person left the room. She sat back and looked over at Eddie who just shrugged at her. "That was yet another disastrous interview!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Well he wasn't that bad." Eddie said not even really convincing himself.

"What? Are you kidding Eddie? He was terrible. He has no good experience and no good references. What was the LEA thinking sending him to us?"

"I have no idea." Eddie said.

There was a knock at the door and Rachel sat herself up in the chair. "Come in." She commanded. The door opened and both Eddie and herself stood up as the man entered. Rachel fixed herself a little and then she looked up.

"Amanda?" The man said making Rachel gasp a little.

Eddie frowned at the man and Rachel looked at him. She recognised him she knew she did. _God I know him...wait it's not…oh my god I think it is… _"Adam? Adam fleet?" Rachel said picking up the piece of paper that was his CV. "Oh my god it is you! I don't know how I never clicked before."

"I knew as soon as I walked in it was you…you haven't changed a bit…except perhaps your name?" Adam said pointing towards him indicating the name on the door.

"Ah yes long story." Rachel said hoping to brush past that whole thing. She did not want to go through all that. "God how have you been? We haven't seen each other since…"

"Well we were both in school when we last saw each other, then you suddenly disappeared on us all."

Rachel nodded and then looked over at Eddie. "Oh Eddie sorry this is Adam Fleet. We went to school together. He was actually one of my close friends even though a lot of us used to kind of make fun of him at times."

"Yea one name I remember was fat Adam." Adam said laughing a little, Rachel joining in.

"Oh I am sorry about that. You're certainly not fat Adam anymore." Rachel giggled. Rachel looked over at Eddie again and could see he wasn't very amused. She coughed a little. "Erm…well yea…anyway Adam this is Eddie Lawson he is the Deputy Head and well I suppose we should do this professionally I am Rachel Mason the Head Teacher."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, Adam Fleet very experienced Chef." He said with a wink at the end making Rachel giggle.

They all sat down and Rachel and Eddie began to ask Adam all the relevant questions they needed to ask during an interview although most of the time Rachel and Adam went off topic which Eddie wasn't best pleased with. He didn't know why but as soon as Adam came into the room he didn't like him and as soon as Rachel and Adam discovered they knew each other it made Eddie dislike him even more. He couldn't explain what it was; there was just something about him.

"Well that's all the questions; I guess the only other question is when can you start?" Rachel asked. Eddie just about choked on his coffee making Rachel and Adam look over at him. "Eddie are you alright?"

"Just peachy." Eddie said while trying to clear his throat a bit more.

Rachel frowned a little and then shook her head and turned back to Adam." So yes when can you start? I mean you are the best we have seen, you have the most experience and fabulous references."

"Well I can start as soon as you need me Rachel." Adam said smiling at Rachel.

"Great, how does Monday sound?"

"Perfect."

"Ah fabulous." Rachel stood up and gathered up a couple of forms that Adam would need to fill out. She handed them over to him. "If you just get these filled out and even just pop them into me on Monday. We can get everything processed. We can talk about menus and everything on Monday or at a later date when we both have plenty of time."

"Sounds great to me."

Rachel smiled. "Well it was lovely seeing you again Adam, after all this time as well."

"Right back at you Rachel." Adam said standing up. He shook Rachel's hand and turned to Eddie. "Nice meeting you Eddie."

"Yea nice meeting you." Eddie mumbled.

"See you Monday." Adam said before leaving the room.

Rachel turned to Eddie giving him a big smile. Her smile disappeared though as she saw the frown on Eddie's face. "What's wrong with you Eddie?"

"What's wrong with me? Rachel you didn't even consult me in on employing him! You just gave him the job."

"Well Eddie he was the best out of all the candidates, the most experience and best references and well I know Adam Eddie I know he is trustworthy and He is a nice guy." Rachel explained.

"Rachel you haven't seen Adam since you were what? Seventeen? How do you know he is still like he was back then? People change Rachel! You should know that!" Eddie said angrily.

"What do you mean I should know that?" Rachel asked raising her eyebrow a little.

"Well…I mean…with you…and well you're…" Eddie stuttered. He knew he was just digging himself into a hole. Was it worth finishing his sentence? Probably not. He ran his fingers through his hair and shrugged. "You know what it doesn't matter. I'm going to go do some marking or something."

"Fine, perhaps you should come back when you are in a better mood." Rachel said as she watched Eddie walk out of her office. She sighed a little and sat down behind her desk.


	7. Chapter 7

Eddie sat in his classroom thinking over the little argument he and Rachel had just had. It was their first argument as a couple and it was so stupid. He got a little jealous and he took it out on Rachel who had done nothing wrong. He sighed as he knew he was going to have to go up to her office and apologise to her and tell her he was in the wrong. He looked up at the clock. He guessed he had left her office about half an hour ago and he wasn't sure if that had been long enough to make sure she had cooled down a bit.

He stood up and walked out of his classroom and made the familiar walk up to Rachel's office. Walking through the anti-chamber of her office he smiled at the secretary before knocking on the door of Rachel's office. He heard her usual command to go in and opened the door. He walked in and closed the door behind him. Looking at her he could see her waiting for him to make the first move. He sighed and slipped his hands into his jean pockets.

"Okay Rachel I'm sorry. I don't know what was wrong with me. I just…I thought you would have discussed with me first before jumping in and hiring someone and I guess I just acted the way I did because I was a little jealous. I don't know why but I was."

"Jealous? Of what? Adam and I?" Rachel asked as she stood up. She walked around her desk to the front and sat on the edge.

"Yea I don't know why." Eddie shrugged.

Rachel sighed. She stood up and walked over to Eddie. Placing a hand on his cheek making him look into her eyes. "Eddie you have no reason to be jealous of Adam and I. We were just friends a long time ago and we would just continue to be friends now. That is all we will ever be. You're the man I am with and the only man I am with."

Eddie smiled a little. "I know."

"So don't be silly. You don't need to be jealous of Adam. And as for hiring him without discussing it with you I am sorry about that. I just thought he was the best and you know I hate interviewing, I was beginning to get a headache."

Eddie chuckled. "I know you hate it." He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. "We good?"

Rachel giggled a little. "We're good."


	8. Chapter 8

Monday had arrived and it was Adam Fleets first day. Eddie wouldn't deny he had been dreading the day arriving. He still wasn't sure about Adam Fleet. There was something about him he didn't like. It could have just been the fact he got on so well with Rachel and he was a little jealous about how he seemed with her but he felt there was something else about him that he just didn't like.

He sighed and looked over at Rachel who was sat at her desk filling out some paperwork. He coughed a little but Rachel didn't even flinch, too engrossed in her paperwork. Eddie then walked behind Rachel and began to massage her shoulders. She groaned a little and sat up in her chair.

"Oh that's lovely Eddie." Rachel said smiling up at him.

"As usual Miss Mason you are very tense while filling out that paperwork." Eddie chuckled. Rachel giggled a little and went back to her paperwork. "Rach there is something I need to speak to you about."

"Oh yes?" Rachel asked not removing her eyes from her work.

"Well…You know how we were going to spend the weekend together? I was going to stay over and things."

"Yep."

"We might have to change things a bit."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked tearing her gaze from her work up to Eddie. "Is something wrong?"

"No nothing's wrong...It's just Alison has done her usual and asked if I can have Michael at the weekend even though it's not my weekend to have him. She always moans at me when I ask to have him and it's not my weekend." Eddie explained.

"Ah right. So should we postpone the weekend to next weekend then?" Rachel asked although she couldn't hide the disappointment from her voice or her face.

"Well I was actually thinking that you could meet Michael, spend some time with him. You know get to know him and things and we could still spend the whole weekend together only…the thing is you would have to come to mine to stay." Eddie said. He really hoped Rachel would be up for it as he had really been looking forward to their whole weekend together. "I just thought we have been together for a bit now and you would have to meet Michael at some point and I'd love it if you both got on…"

Rachel thought about it for a moment. She hadn't even really thought about the fact Eddie had a son that she would probably have to meet one day. "How old is Michael again?" Rachel asked. She needed to gather a picture in her head, prepare herself a bit.

"He's three and a half; you can never forget the half part with Michael. He is quick to correct you if you just say he is three." Eddie said chuckling a little.

Rachel nodded. She could handle a three and a half year old couldn't she? She was alright with the kids at Waterloo Road, although they are a lot older than three and a half. She looked up at Eddie and she could see he really wanted her to spend the weekend with them and she wanted to but she was just a bit nervous about how Michael might take to her. "What if Michael doesn't like me?"

"Rach Michael will love you. I know he will." Eddie said sitting on the edge of her desk beside her.

"Eddie you can't say that…what if he doesn't take to me like you think he will? He might hate me. He might think I am trying to take over the role of his mum or that I am trying to take you away from him."

"Rach you are thinking of every worst possible scenario. If that happens we will sort it out quickly. But I really do think Michael will love you." Eddie said.

"Really? I don't really know what a three and a half year old likes. I haven't really spent much time with kids that age." Rachel said a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry I'll brief you on everything beforehand." Eddie said making Rachel giggle a little.

"Alright then." Rachel said standing up from her desk and standing in front of Eddie. "I will spend the weekend with you and Michael."

Eddie smiled and he leaned over and brushed his lips against Rachel's. Rachel could feel her stomach doing somersaults already as she thought about the weekend ahead. Would Michael like her? Or would he hate her?


End file.
